


Good Place, Good People

by cowboykylux



Series: Sevier Twins AU [7]
Category: Midnight Special (2016), Paterson (2016)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Twins, Fluff, Polyamory, Sevier Twins AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: A short musing of Paterson being glad that his friends at his favorite bar have accepted his new relationship with you.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paul Sevier/Reader, Paul Sevier/Reader/Paterson (Paterson)
Series: Sevier Twins AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854871
Kudos: 2





	Good Place, Good People

He’d been worried at first, to bring you to the bar. The little one he goes to to have one beer after work, a habit that never really died down from his days with…well. They’re the closest thing to outside-of-work friends he’s got, the people at the bar. He knows everyone there, from the staff to the regulars just like he is, and while that used to be worrisome, now that he isn’t running away from his problems at home, Paterson thinks it’s a safe haven of sorts.

A safe haven he’d been worried about, when he brings you and Paul there for the first time. Of course they knew he had a twin, Paul had made it a point to say hello to the people that took care of his baby brother while he was off on trips, back before Paterson and Paul had met you. But now that they _have_ met you, and you’re a part of their lives, and so he of course wants you to feel comfortable in all the places that he finds comfort.

When you and Paul and Paterson all walk in one day, all smiling and blushing and giving lovey-dovey eyes at each other, the bartender knows right away. He’s been in the business a long time, he can tell love when he sees it – and damn is it never more obvious than it is with you three.

It’s never once spoken out loud, the acceptance. It doesn’t have to be, not with the way the bartender looks at his friend, at Paterson. Not with the way he puts three glasses down at the bar and asks you lot what you want in them. Not with the way the entire place seems to welcome you and Paul with open arms, welcome the way they kiss your cheek right in plain sight.

Paterson had been worried, worried that he’d maybe lose this place forever, if the regulars were to give him a problem about it, about the relationship he and Paul have with you. But when you ask the others what they’d like to hear on the jukebox and everyone only gives you three smiles when you do a little dance in the corner, Paterson knows he picked a good place, filled with good people.


End file.
